Adventure of a life time
by PossessedAlicorn
Summary: Fionna is the daughter of an Pokemon breeder but when tom comes to the time starting her journey he day care becomes too busy and she is needed. Now she seventeen and coming eve more desperate to leave but will she be able to.


Unlike the rest of the week in today had began bright and sunny with just a slight breeze. It was these days that Fionna treasured with all her heart. The days were she could hop out of bed with the aid of her faithful Mareep and caring for the pokemon that were found around the house. Being it one of those sunny days Mareep bounced over to the girls bed with a look of mischief in her eyes as she scrambled her way onto the bed and beside the heap under the covers that was Fionna sleeping soundly in a cocoon of sheets. Mareep's coat started to swell and bloat as the electricity built up until it let it out in a thunder shock,aiming at Fionna. Of course this woke her up and sent her tumbling out of her bed and onto the floor in a small heap. She let out a little yelp and took her time to stand up,wrapping her big green orbs before scanning the room. Her eyes landed on a smug looking Mareep who was jumping up and down on the spot on top of the screwed up bed. Fionna took this chance to lunge at her and tackled her to the floor in a playful way. Mareep had always been there with Fionna since as long as she could remember. She Remembered growing beside Mareep, spending her time learning about the different types of pokemon and the breeding patterns of those pokemon along with what they like to eat. All she knew was learnt from her mother, a pokemon breeder and having this childhood introduced Fionna into the world of pokemon with her best friend: Mareep. She knew what she wanted to be, a pokemon breeder, but that was the second space. Really she wanted to be a pokemon trainer to learn first hand about the pokemon and their behaviour and she knew exactly what she needed to do. unfortunately as her mother was a pokemon breeder, pokmon boarding or pokemon day care was part of that job and it became so busy when she turned ten that she decided a few more weeks wouldn't hurt. However those weeks turned into months and that into years. Before she knew it she was seventeen and she was still helping her mother with the pokemon in her care. Oh she loved it, she never got bored of caring for the pokemon and helping them become stronger but she was becoming more and more interested in becoming a pokemon trainer.

Once Fionna had given Mareep her morning attention she jumped up with a small frown on her face and ran over to her window,throwing it open wide to let the breeze into her room to feel something. She felt something on her leg and as she looked down she saw Mareep making her way up to her shoulder. In one swift movement Fionna twirled round and held Mareep in her arms and sighed.

"Sorry, Mareep. I just want to go out into the world you know?"

Fionna knew she was talking to herself but Mareep always listned and they had a special bond that meant the world to Fionna.

"I just want to become a good pokemon trainer and see what I've got. I'm so late withmy journey, I should of left seven years ago."

She close her eyes for a moment before re-opening them as she heard Mareep's bold voice trying to cheer her up and she couldn't help but laugh. Fionna know that meant it was time to stop wallowing in self pity and get ready to face the day of errands. She popped Mareep on her bed after making it to let her curl up and get a few moments sleep while she got ready. Fionna pulled her wardrobe open and threw on her same grey over the knee socks and navy pleated skirt with a plain white tee and open waist coat like everyday before zooming over to her mirror and brushing through her long black hair that cascaded down her back and popped a grey beanie on her head. Once Mareep was awake once more she grasped her bag while keeping Mareep on her shoulder and ran downstairs. She slide into the kitchen on her socks and almost slammed right into the counter but stopped just in time, with her mother give her a strange look she picked up an apple and bit into the flesh. After swallowing the bit she ran her finger down the list that was pinned to the cork board: The days routine.

She tapped the board when she found out todays earrads for her but stopped and dropped her hands,letting the apple roll out of her hand and hit the floor. The board rad:

**_Start Journey _**


End file.
